


The Adventures of A Young Time Lord: The Time Lord Academy

by be_brave



Series: Young Doctor Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, the time lord academy, young doctor, young doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_brave/pseuds/be_brave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctors early adventures and life as a child/teen/young adult.<br/>The chapters WILL get longer as I get more into the storyline!<br/>Ratings subject to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of A Young Time Lord: The Time Lord Academy

**Author's Note:**

> there is a prequel to this fyi :)

Book Two  
The Time Lord Academy

After a three day journey across space, the Doctor arrived at the academy. He passed through a security check upon arrival. A woman handed him a map, a school ID, and three sets of the academy uniform. At the bottom of the map was a number, scrawled in ink, 8809. His room number.  
The Doctor made his way through the academy, turning back on multiple occasions because he had taken a wrong turn or climbed one too many flights of stairs. About an hour into his search, he found the room. He opened the door to reveal two beds, two dressers, and one desk and chair. Sitting in the chair was a boy approximately his own age.  
“You must be my bunk mate.” The boy said, “What’s your name?”  
The Doctor ignored him.   
“Just as well. They call me the Master. You’ll need a new name, too.” The Master said. The Doctor tossed his bag onto the sheet less bed.   
“You’ll need some bed coverings, won’t you? Well come on then, let’s go get you some.” The Doctor shrugged and let the Master lead him down the hallway to a linen room. There, he took a set of sheets, a blanket and a pillow. Back in their room, the Doctor put his personal possessions into his dresser and made his bed. Meanwhile, the Master went on about the academy and all of his classmates.  
“You’ll like my mates, you will.” He said, “Especially the Scientist. I bet you two will get along grandly. You need a name though. You don’t talk much, that doesn’t give me much to go on. I think you’ll be… the Doctor.”  
The Doctor turned and looked the Master in the eyes, “Doctor Who?” he asked with a cold sarcasm not many young children possess.   
“It’s just a nickname, mate. Don’t take it so serious.” The Master replied with a wink.  
***

Months Later…  
The Doctor sat at his regular lunch table with the Master, the Scientist, the Mathematician, the Scholar and the Historian. The Master was his only friend, really. The others tolerated him, but they didn’t like him.   
“How about you, Doctor? Do you think you’re ready for the initiation?” the Master asked, interrupting his thoughts.   
“Yeah, yeah I think I’m ready. I believe so.” He lied. The Doctor had no idea what ‘initiation’ was. Everyone else seemed to though, and he felt too stupid to ask.   
“They say some people go mad just looking at it.” The Historian whispered loudly.   
“Don’t be silly.” The Master said, rolling his eyes. The lunch bell rang. The initiation was about to begin. The six boys made their way to the Space Studies room, where it was to take place. Once everyone had gathered in the room, the man appeared at the front of the room. The same man that had taken the Doctor from home and brought him to the academy.  
“Students, you are about to begin initiation. From your studies, you all know what the Untempered Schism is. It is a gap in the fabric of time. If you look into it, you will see into the entire vortex. When I press this button, the panels of the ceiling will retract, and you will see it with your own eyes. If you are afraid, you may leave now.” The man said.  
Boys glanced at each other uneasily from the corner of their eyes, but no one moved to leave the room. Nobody wanted to be a coward.   
“Very well.” The man pressed the button and the ceiling panels moved aside. The Doctor looked up to see the raw, beautiful power of time and space. He saw eternity. He stood, mesmerized for an immeasurable amount of time. He finally looked away when the Master whispered, “Can you hear that?”  
“Hear what?”  
“That… drumming. That noise.” The Master looked confused, “It’s so loud, how can you all not here it?”  
“How can’t you hear it? How? What is it? Where is it coming from?” he started shouting, then screaming.   
The man shut the ceiling panels abruptly, “Initiation is over. Go to your next class.” He told them. Everyone started filing out of the room, except for the Master, who lied on the floor, screaming about drums. The Doctor tried to pull him along, but he wouldn’t budge.  
“Leave him, I will handle it.” The man said. And so he left. School went on as normal, except the Master never returned to class. After dinner the Doctor returned to his room to find it still empty. The Master was nowhere to be found.  
“All that eternity, all that time and space to explore. And I’m stuck here in this confounded school with these people I don’t even like.” The Doctor said to himself, aloud, “And why should I? Why should I stay here? I could leave right now if I wanted. I could.”   
He paused a moment to think, “Yes! Yes I could! I will! I’m leaving!” The Doctor quickly shoved his things into his bag, and started out the door.   
“Oh what will I need this rubbish for?” he asked himself. He tossed the bag back onto his bed and took off running down the hallways. He ran as fast and as hard as he could to the history room. In it was an antique TARDIS.   
The Doctor climbed into the ship and pulled a series of levers and pounded on the buttons. Loud noises ensued, cyclic groaning noises. The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and stepped out. There were machines on wheels whizzing by, men in suits with briefcases and women with bright colored dresses and hats.   
“Sir, excuse me sir!” the Doctor yelled, grabbing a man’s coat.   
“What?” said the man angrily, spinning around.  
“What year is it sir?”   
“1963.” The man grumbled and walked off. The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS to see a blue box that said “Police Box” on it. At least the chameleon circuits were working.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've made an inaccuracy and you know more about Doctor Who than me, feel free to tell me so I can correct it. Also, tell me what you think! I love feedback. I know this edition of it was short still.


End file.
